1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device and method for monitoring adherence by a panelist to a protocol in a usage test.
2. The Related Art
There are essentially two ways to study consumer product usage habits. The first is to ask them what they do. Diary studies, survey and questionnaires can accomplish this at the end of a home usage test. The second is to use direct measures of behavior including video observation and motion tracking. Yet both kinds of methodologies have drawbacks.
Verbal reports are not always appropriate for studying habits. People are very often unable to report the aspects of their behavior. Furthermore, panelists tend to over-report their behavior. This may be unintentional or because of not having complied with instructions given may be intentional. Direct behavior measurement provides more accurate and detailed information. Other problems here arise. It only offers a snapshot of behavior in time. Also it is extremely expensive to collect (and then code) data. Moreover, the presence of an observer is likely to affect the very behavior they are there to observe.
Automatic monitoring devices have been reported in the literature. U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,481 B2 (Teller) reports a system for monitoring the dispensing of liquids, in particular beverages dispensed at a bar or restaurant. The monitoring device is attached to an exterior of a container and detects dispensing events by sensing tilt or motion of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 7,411,511 B2 (Kennish et al.) describes an interactive packaging system for monitoring the usage of personal hygiene products. In one embodiment, a liquid personal hygiene product is dispensed from a pump. A sensor is configured to detect movement of the pump as it dispenses product. U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,192 (Samiotes et al.) discloses an inhalator dosage monitoring system such as used by asthma suffers. WO 2008/058817 A1 (Unilever) discusses an article for monitoring and recording usage by a consumer of personal care products during a home use trial.
A problem with the known technology of automated devices in a liquid environment is that none operate unobtrusively. A great advantage would be a device present in an ordinary container for liquids camouflaged as to its presence. Consumers who are solicited to test the product should remain unaware of the monitor even when all liquid product has been consumed. Still further, it would be desirable to have a system wherein the monitor device can easily be recovered from a narrow-mouth container.